Parking spaces are available for parking vehicles and other motorized devices. Often a driver or other person would like to reserve a parking space while removing the vehicle parked in the parking space so that the driver will be able to again park in the parking space when the driver returns. If the parking space is not reserved another driver may park in that parking space when the original driver leaves. Then upon return the original driver may need to search for another parking space, which may not be as close or as convenient as the parking space that the driver previously vacated.
The present inventor recognized the need for a device for reserving a parking space. The present inventor recognized the need for a lightweight and portable device for reserving a parking space. The present inventor recognized the need for a device that can be made smaller for storage when not in use. The present inventor recognized the need for a device for reserving a parking space that can be user-disassembled for storage.